A Little Insecure
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: Makoto is naturally insecure and worrisome about the people he cares about. Particularly Haruka. But after he and Haruka begin to date, Makoto becomes more worrisome and less confident with himself and his relationship. Which leaves him to believe that Haruka would get annoyed with him and leave him for Rin, despite him knowing better. Prompt taken from the MakuraPrompt tumblr.


**A Little Insecure**

Haruka drummed his fingers on his desk as he stared blankly at his notebook. In his seat, he could feel the stare of the boy sitting on the bed, burning the back of his head. It was that time of the week again, wasn't it?

"Makoto!" Haruka snapped as he turned around.

Named male jumped at the sudden loud voice that broke the silence.

"Yes, Haru?" He asked, playing with the pencil in his hands to direct his attention.

"Please stop staring at me for at least five minutes." He said, a hint of desperation coating the usual calm and slightly monotonous voice.

Ever since Haruka and Makoto started dating, Makoto has become over protective and insecure. Not to say he wasn't that way even before their relationship, but it seemed to intensify afterward. Makoto would constantly worry if Haruka was okay, and when he didn't receive a proper response, he assumed it was his fault. Don't get Haruka wrong, he loved Makoto dearly. But that one flaw was getting annoying. Usually the only way he managed to shut up the brunette was to kiss him passionately. However, it only lasted but so long.

"I'm sorry! I won't look again while you're working." Makoto mumbled before laying back on the mattress. His legs hung off the edge of the bed and he stared at the ceiling. Replaying the sound of being snapped at, he begun to feel upset again.

_He made Haruka angry. He made him upset. He bothered him and it was all his fault 'Haru-chan' felt such a negative mood._ The guilty thoughts swam around his head and he frowned.

Haruka sighed deeply, moving his arm to rest on the top of the back piece of the chair he was seated on. At this moment, he figured Makoto was beginning to feel guilty and scolded himself. It was worthless, really. Haruka never felt angry or annoyed with Makoto. He never could and he probably never will be able to, and that was something he was happy about.

The only reason the boy with oceanic eyes was "angry" was because he was stressed. His stress had nothing to do with Makoto, it was mostly focused on the mess of papers in front of him. He was asked by his parents to fill out a packet of paperwork with information that was needed. He was only halfway done and it wasn't the most exciting task at hand. That's why he called his best friend/boyfriend to keep him company, but soon realized that wasn't a very wise idea.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked as he propped himself on his elbows and examined the tired expression the other wore.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Makoto opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"For the last time, I'm okay!" Haruka snapped again.

Makoto stood silent and laid back down. The frown returned and he turned on his side, back facing Haruka.

Haruka blinked a few extra times and his lips settled into a straight line. He sighed. "Makoto..."

Silence.

He got up and walked over to the bed, nudging Makoto's hanging legs. "Makoto."

"Hm..."

The hum sounded upset and that twisted Haruka's stomach. Haruka sighed once more and crawled onto the bed, laying in the spot behind Makoto. He wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Makoto..." He mumbled. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

"But... Haru is—"

Haruka bopped Makoto's chest to silence him. He removed an arm and shifted back to create space so he could turn the other male slightly. "It's alright. I'm fine. I promise."

"..."

Haruka pushed himself up a bit and leaned forward. He pressed his lips against Makoto's. His free hand cupped the brunette's cheek and he deepened the kiss.

Despite the disappointed feeling, he kissed him back. It had become an automatic reaction to do so when he felt the familiar pair of lips placed on his own.

Haruka broke the kiss, moved his hand to wrap around Makoto's waist again, and rested his head against his shoulder blade. He pulled himself closer to the swimmer and smiled a rare small smile.

"Please don't worry about me so much." Haruka said, nuzzling him.

"I can't help it." Makoto mumbled and moved a little as a warning. Haruka moved back once more to give Makoto space and he turned around to face him. The two wrapped their arms around one another and tangled their legs together.

Only for a second, Haruka thought about the documents on the table that needed to be filled out. The thought was quickly dismissed, however, when Makoto kissed the top of his head. This was more important to Haruka. Just finally being able to lay down with his lover without worry of others getting in the way... It was bliss.

"You should know that when I'm with you, I'm at ease. You will never do anything wrong, so please don't blame yourself." The raven-haired boy said, figuring it was the best thing to say to reassure the brunette.

"You... You have to just be saying that." Makoto responded, even though he knew he was speaking the truth. "You probably would have been better off with Rin than m—"

Haruka kissed Makoto again to silence him. The kiss was a bit more forceful than the last one, but still emitted nothing but love.

"Can we just... Can we just lay here without saying anything?" he whispered after pulled away.

Makoto didn't say a word, but his eyes told Haruka that he understood. Haruka closed his eyes and rested his head against Makoto's chest, feeling at ease from listening to the calm heartbeat within.

"And don't ever say I would be better off with Rin. I love _you_, Makoto. That will never change."

"...I love you too, Haruka." the taller boy responded, pulling his boyfriend into a tight but comforting embrace.

* * *

**A/N: First MakoHaru fic published, kind of excited. Just stating that this idea was taken from the MarukaPrompts . tumblr . com (was submitted by: Ask-Ichigo-and-Rukia . tumblr . com). I saw it and it was a great prompt that stood out to me, so I wrote it out. Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed.  
**


End file.
